Hevenly Angle
by Akatsuki Gang
Summary: Kilala is the most butiful girl n the world. Sasuke falls deeply in love with her. what will happen? NOT a Mary-sue Posted with love by the Akatsuki Gang.
1. Teh most butiful girl in the world Kelal

**BEFORE YOU READ!! **Pein here, this is one of our friend's stories that she thinks is amazing. (**THAT WE DID NOT WRITE!)** Well, we were all a little bit lonely and she wanted us to post a story for her. because she can't figure out how to make an account herself, despite the fact we've told her how over fifty 'friggin times. She's really hot so we had to do it. Any hate mail you wish to send, just send it to me, and we'll be sure she gets it. Love, AG

Hevenly angle

Wonf, fine morning in konowha the people on squad 3 were training for a mission two kill arochemarrow? Because he arached the people of there village because he was made because he lost his butifull hevenly angle and was sad.

We have to train sad narroto

U r a fag sad sasuke

Ur mom sad nororto in a farliy deliberate voice he was mad then cam a shrill shrik because sakura was being mad at them again because shes a bich

Then susgay heard the most butifull voice he ever new so he fallowed annoying the shill loudness of the pink hajrd bich behind him he fallowed the voice ? then he had to fight meny monsters to get to it like a baskalisr wich is a snake that you cunt look at straight in the eyes or you wont live to see another bay? Wen he finnaly got to the voice it was the pretest voice she had ever saw and she was nice t

To because she as surrounded buy millions af woodlend critters; hew were looking at her butty and how it mached her perfect butifull porslin skin like an angle from under a rock who has been cocked up her hole life like Cinderella. Hrt hare wass rainbow on it sprakled lik a siver moon from under her home planetSasuke instanle fel in lov and walked up to her in cher disbalefe of her butty and they started making sweet sex but liddle did the lovers now that ther ware 4 peo;le following them won was a the pink hared bich and the other was the yeelow hared trator with arowchemorow buy his sid?!

(the yellow hared tartor is narrowto)

Then sackura attacked the lovers in mid hump the wer flusterd and sockura was determid 2 break them apart so she tore of suskas penis and was smaking the girl with it thenshe hit sakura with a huge blow to the head and it blew up then they started to mke sex again so she was happy because she reattached his penis then arowchimarrow steped in 2 stop then the girl with the butifull rainbow hair told suskay that she was pregnant but then out of no ware suskay died and the girl was cuntfused so she looked around screeming then she locked up to see arrowchimarrow standing above her telling her to get an abortion she got so angry that she killed him with the 11tailed demon rabbit that loved her came up and killed arowchimarrow then narrowto steped out and they went to the hospital

Ware they met tsunadey and then the butifull girl spook the thig she was holding back her name narrowto thought tit was the most buyiful name in the world the name was kelala then tsunade left and narrowto was about to rape her wen itaqchiu steped in and killed narroto with the a slice of his manly swored and kelala and Itachi started making sex then she figured out from tsunadie the she had a misscarage so then she trid harder to ovulate with Itachi because she wanted a Uchiha kid so it would rule the world with her ?

But then a few weeks later she started loving Itachi so pain let her join then on a mission the were walking on a forest wen all of a sudden narrowte suskay and sockera started to attack they killed Itachi and it turend out to be a miossunderstanig because socker did it because she was a bich

Your a bich said kelala

No you are said sockera

Then the ysated to fightand there was a war that lasted forever like 2 years and at the end gara wanted her body so they started to have sex anywear they could it was good and all but then akosuki wanted kelalas 11 tailed demond so they started to hump her for it it was the greatest hunt that akisuki ever had so they killed gara and narrowto and neji and tenten but for some reson Choji lived so the kelala stayed with him until she got bored and left then won doy she woke up and she saw didara and he had quit aksuki because he dident want to kill her he had just saved her life because she almost fell of a cliff but he saved her?

Then they started to have make love and they had sex then didaras former lover sosrori came in and the hole place blew up because kelala used a fireball justsu that her farmer lover Itachi taught her it ws a great experience then she had a flash back

_Im going to teach you how to blow fire sad Itachi to his rainbow lover acroos the way then all of a sudden she blew a huge fireball and burnt down the forest and then they started to have sex and it was great_

So that is how sosori died and every one was happy

Then sakura came and was very angy you r a r-tard sad sakura because you r pregnant now and it is a shame because I feel bad 4 the baby then kelala killed sakura of 4 good with a kick in the head and it was sad

Next chapy comin soon

Let the flames come, and we will PM you her comebacks as soon as she types them. (expect a few months on that.)


	2. OMG L ISH HAWT

Alright everyone, Pein here, bringing you the next atrocity of this story (and I use the term loosely) Any hate mail you wish to send send it to the Akatsuki Gang and we'll be sure she gets it. STOP INSULTING US!

Disclaimer: AG does not own this story or Naruto or Death Note

* * *

Kelala summoned her nineteen tailled demon raddit and brought him backto lote she waS SO IN LOVE HER that he couldn't hanndel the size of hias MAJOR ERECTION TO THE point that it made him have sex it was a passionit luve cene UNTILL kakashi cum in so to get out of the pickle that he was sin th proposed th wedding was held on narrutos grave and also on sakuras because she was a evil BITCh THAT wass secretly working for her evil farter eroche tommarow

he then cu;med in and tried to ruin th e fantastical tha t were occuringonths night of love so there was a huge battle and kellel jumped in the wind to pretext her luver Sasuke

I luve she told him with lust in her tone

I luve you equal to non e other my hevenly angl e he screemed then she was hit then turned into a buttiful nine tailed dragon (and for all of you mondaine idiots out there she has all of the tailed demons that no one has hewrd of so itsa ok) anyway the butifull dragon attracted the bakka (stupid) eroch tommyrot spreding sakurA PETTALS as it flew so albert enstions teroy came true and ripped a large hole in the space time continum and a mysterious black hared man came in and finished him off omg its L he is so fing hot I luve death rote and kelalamcame bake to human and flew threw the hole alomg with ten otther peope

To be continued I need 30 goood reviews befor e I mke thenext capter luv u all


End file.
